


Rumors and Fear

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't worry nobody died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: (Yeah I got nothing xD)
Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099490
Kudos: 9





	Rumors and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> (Nor here)

Some heroes can't believe their ears when one of them questions the Batfamily if any of them have powers, some asked if they can fly and the answer is always 'in a plane', some had the ridiculous idea that they were Vampires since they were all shadowy and stuff.

Batman had found the questions annoying long ago but the answers his kids gave were priceless, whenever he was stuck on monitor duty his com-link would go on and he could listen to that conversation.

Recently there were rumors that Nightwing wasn't even human!

Some thought he was a vampire, others thought he was half-demon and another half thought he was a meta who just didn't wanna use his powers. Only when they got to the meta thing did they remember that Batman didn't like metas in his city, if Nightwing had been one he would have been thrown out long ago.

His acrobatics only strengthen the theory of him not being human.

Most asked Superman and Wonder Woman but they couldn't give much answer, the Batkids just cracked up laughing when ever the subject came up.

Next was the question of what the Bats feared.

The Red's and Robin lost it pretty quick when that came up, the Batgirls tried to keep their 'Batman poker faces' but they were shaking to badly to do it right. Nightwing let out his creepy cackle while Batman looked at them like they were idiots, they were dressed as Bats for a reason.

But the truth of what they feared came out when Nightwing got laser shot in the chest and a bullet in the head.

The blood chilling shriek from Black Bat proved that the Batfamily couldn't be human, the way they lost all control, all human capabilities and looks. Most thought they would really break their rule about not killing... The way Batman had teared at the culprit in rage and blind grief. Superman and Wonder Woman had seen it far to many times during the first Robin's upbringing, knew that he was the only one who could stop Batman from doing it.

But lethal blasts like that was impossible to survive...

Their eyes went wide when Batman raised a blood covered glove and he was holding whatever tool that could kill, he really was going to do it! Shots rang out as Red Hood fired his guns and swords hit flesh as Robin and Black Bat attacked in blind hate. Batarangs dug into the culprit as Spoiler, Batgirl and Red Robin emptied their utility belts of anything that could cause damage.

Bats don't kill...

Superman was about to stop Batman when a scream was heard and every head turned towards where Nightwing was...

Getting up?!

He stood in full height with no traces of injury on his skin... Just a large hole in the chest and back of the suit.

It's clear that they fear losing Nightwing, the rumors of their bond is proven...

They are the thick darkness... And the only light that keeps them from getting lost in the dark...

Is clearly the first Robin: Nightwing.

**Author's Note:**

> Question You might have: How did Nightwing survive?
> 
> Answer I can give: Use your wild imagination! :D


End file.
